Freaky Kinda Vampire
by Alyssa Lou Dragomir Bartley
Summary: Sara and Celle, the next generation of epic runaways, even more epic than Rose & Lissa. What happens when they turn up in La Push and happen to be imprinted on? Will they run away from that?
1. La Push

**Sara's POV**

La Push. What the hell name is that for a town?! Seriously, it's weird…but seeing as I'm a crazy nut-case (as ma besties say it) the town name suits me perfectly.

"Sa-ra"

The only bad thing about La Push is that it rains. Like, _all_ the time. It's annoying, trust me. But it's perfect for Celle.

"Sara"

My eyes flickered side ways to my best friend/ protectee. She had platinum Blond hair and blazing blue/green eyes. Her skin is a creamy colour and she had the build of a fricking super model. Of course, traits of being Moroi. I smiled.

"What?" I asked, turning my eyes back to the windscreen.

"Do you even know were you're going?" She asked skeptically. I shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" I laughed and turned into the La Push high school. Celle rolled her eyes and shook her head. I parked my anonymous white Ford Falcon. I got out and Celle got out a second after. People stopped what they were doing to look at Celle, then at me. I laughed.

"Let's go Cell." I said, shrugging my back pack over one shoulder. She smiled faintly back at me and did the same with her back pack. We walked in silence up to the Front Office. I smirked at a few people and Celle smiled.

We walked into the reception area and an old lady smiled up at us.

"Can I help you dears?" She asked kindly.

"Um, yeah. We are here to enroll" I said with a smile.

"Oh course. What are your names and ages?" She asked.

"My name is Sara Belikov I' am 17. And this is Celle Dragomir and she's the same age as me. But that's Kelle with a C." The lady scribbled down the information and started writing time tables for us.

"Here you go dearies"

"Thanks!" Celle said cheerfully. We turned and walked to our first class: English.


	2. Imprinting

**Seth's POV**

Embry, Jacob, Jared, Quil and I were sitting at the back of the class. Kim, Jared's imprint, was sitting on his lap. Quil had his arm around Claire's waist, his imprint and Jacob had his hand on Renesmee's knee.

"Oh. My. God! Look at the blond girl! And the brown haired girl! They are soo pretty!" A girl near us gushed to her friend. The girl's friend nodded. Quil looked up and whistled softly. Claire smacked him lightly but muttered softly.

"Dude. I would seriously turn for them, eh?" Quil's eyes widened in shock and Claire snickered. I turned and looked at the two new girls.

I first noticed the blond super model chick. She was tall and had shiny blond hair that fell in waves to her waist. Little plats ran in ropes randomly through it. She was wearing black slacks and designer snow boots with a light blue blouse with a sweater vest over the top. It actually looked nice.

Then I saw _her_. The girl had dark brown hair that came mid back on her. Her eyes were as equally dark. She had a smirk on her lips, her perfect red lips. It made her look like she was the bad girl; she did what she wanted. She had on a pair of jeans and combat boots with a gothic looking blouse with a black jacket that was scrunched up at her elbows.

She is so beautiful. I can't stop looking at her. She and her friend walked up to the teacher, Mr. Harold and gave him their notes. He nodded. And yelled at us to get quiet and sit down. We had a set seating and the only two tables were next to me and next to Claire.

"Students. Settle down!" Mr. Harold barked.

"OK, this is Celle Dragomir and Sara Belikov. They are from Montana, so be nice and give them a warm La Push welcome. Miss. Dragomir, you can sit next to Claire" Claire waved. "And Miss. Belikov, you can sit next to Seth." She turned to look at me and raised her eye brows. She took a breath and shrugged.

"Sure. What evs." She said, and at that moment, I thought I was floating on clouds.

"C'mon Cell" She said with a wave. She sat in the chair next to me with grace.

"H-hi. I'm…I'm Seth Clearwater." I said. She turned to me.

"Supp. I'm Sara Belikov" She said. She had a tinge of an accent. Russian?

I could not pay attention in class, but the time seemed to fly quickly.


	3. Who's Next?

**Sara's POV**

That Seth kid that I sat next to was nice. I think. What was really weird? I wanted to touch him. I wanted to hold his hand and snuggle up with him. And that's _really_ weird, seeing as I'm exactly like my mother when she was my age.

The Next class after English was a self defense class. Seth was also in this class.

"Hi. Can I walk with you?" He asked. He has a really nice voice.

"Sure. Walk away" I said with a wave of my hand.

"Hey, Seth!" Some one called out. We stopped and turned. 4 large boys, very much like Seth walked up to us.

"Hi." Said one of the boys to me.

"Um. Hey?" I replied. The boy chuckled.

"Yes! We got self defense now. I'm going to kick your ass, Seth!" another boy said. "Sure, sure." Seth muttered sarcastically. Seth introduced me to his friends. I stayed silent and we made it to the gym.

Surprisingly, it was nice listening to the boys bicker with each other.

Every one had partners already in the self defense class, so I got put with the instructor. We were learning how to flip your opponent. Easy stuff for a trained Dhampir like my self.

If your wondering what a Dhampir is, well…that's what I' am. I'm half human and half Moroi. That's what Celle is, a Moroi. That's a living vampire; the nice ones. Dhampir's train to protect and kill Strigoi, the evil undead vampires.

The teacher, who asked every one to call him Steve, used me as his demonstrator. Then he asked me to flip him.

I smirked.

"Are you sure?" I asked innocently. He nodded and told me to go. So, expertly, I flipped him and put my knee at his throat in a matter of seconds. Steve's eyes were wide with shock. Every one in the gym had stopped talking and was looking at us.

"If I were a murderer, you'd be dead right now" I said with a grin. I helped Steve up and he rubbed his throat.

"You've done this before" he accused. I nodded.

"My old school was _very_ big about protecting your self and others" I told him. Steve didn't let me practice on him again, and instead let other people challenge me. I beat every one that tried. Then came the big boys. And Seth was first.

"You sure you want to do this Seth? I don't want to make you cry" I laughed. Seth smiled and came at me. I quickly took in the situation. He was too big to do the flip maneuver so I spun and jumped on his back and made him fall on his stomach. Seth groaned. I patted his head and smiled.

"Good boy" I cooed.

"Ouch! Taken down by a girl! Wait till the others hear about this Seth!" Jacob called. Seth shook me off and growled at Jacob.

"Again" he demanded. So I tripped him and startled his torso, with my fore-arm against his neck.

"Dead" I declared. Some how, Seth's hands had made it to my waist. They rested there for a minute before pushing me carefully off him.

Seth smiled and brushed some of my hair out of my face and cupped my cheek. I froze. Seth frowned in concern. He opened his mouth to speak when he was pulled up to his feet. Jake and Embry were holding him around the shoulders and were tugging him towards the door.

"Sorry Steve. We'll be back soon" Quil said cheerfully and followed the 2 boys pulling their friend out the door.

I shrugged. I looked up at the rest of the class and smiled.

"So…who wants to go next?" I said with a smirk.


	4. Congrats! You Imprinted!

**Seth's POV**

"Guys! Let me go! I _have _to see her! I SAID let me GO!" I pleaded. Quil shook his head.

"You can see her after we go see Sam" Embry told me. I struggled against them as much as I could. It hurt. It hurt being away from her. Embry and Jake managed to pull me out of the school. At that point I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Seth! Calm down" Jacob said sternly. "Now!" he said when I didn't. This time it was in his Alpha voice. I looked at him and slowly clamed down.

"C'mon man. Need to see Sam." Quil said cheerfully. "Sam? Why Sam? You're my Alpha, Jacob" I whined. Jake stopped and hesitated before turning to me.

"Fine. You have just imprinted. Congrats." Jake smiled and clapped me on the back. I smiled faintly back at him. Then I shuddered. "Leah…" I muttered. My sister is going to give me hell for this. I've imprinted and she hasn't. Great, justfrikkin _great_. Jacob, Embry and Quil burst into laughter.

"Can we go back now?" I asked. Jake nodded and we made our way back to the gym. When we got in, Sara was talking to Colin, one of the younger wolves. Damn mixed Gym classes.

"Dude!" I heard her say, "Your epic!" she laughed. I grinned, but felt…jealousy? That she was talking to Colin and not me. Colin barked out a laugh. I walked over to them and Colin smiled at me then wiped the look from his face when he saw mine. Sara turned to me with a slight frown in her brow. She caught my look to Colin.

"This guy is awesome! He managed to beat me! And trust me, were I come from, I've made guys _cry_" She said. Strange. She was talking to me as if had been friends before. I like it.

Steve looked at me and I shrugged and turned to Colin.

"Where's Brady?" I asked.

"Um. Over there. See ya Sara!" He said with a wave and walked over to his friend.

"He's a nice kid" She muttered. She looked up at me and smiled. It made her look even more beautiful then she already is. Then the bell went.

"Wow. Quick lessons" She said.

"Yeah" We grabbed our bags and walked out of the gym, Jared, Jake and Quill catching up. Then we all saw one of the snobby girls, Bianca, yelling at Sara's friend.

"I would think that the new girl should have some sense" Bianca sneered.

Sara walked up to her, put a hand on Bianca's shoulder and sent her flying about ten feet away.

"Yes, and that's why your done talking to her" Sara said dangerously. Every one in hearing range turned to look at Sara.


	5. Scared For Life

**Seth's POV**

"Guys! Let me go! I _have _to see her! I SAID let me GO!" I pleaded. Quil shook his head.

"You can see her after we go see Sam" Embry told me. I struggled against them as much as I could. It hurt. It hurt being away from her. Embry and Jake managed to pull me out of the school. At that point I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Seth! Calm down" Jacob said sternly. "Now!" he said when I didn't. This time it was in his Alpha voice. I looked at him and slowly clamed down.

"C'mon man. Need to see Sam." Quil said cheerfully. "Sam? Why Sam? You're my Alpha, Jacob" I whined. Jake stopped and hesitated before turning to me.

"Fine. You have just imprinted. Congrats." Jake smiled and clapped me on the back. I smiled faintly back at him. Then I shuddered. "Leah…" I muttered. My sister is going to give me hell for this. I've imprinted and she hasn't. Great, justfrikkin _great_. Jacob, Embry and Quil burst into laughter.

"Can we go back now?" I asked. Jake nodded and we made our way back to the gym. When we got in, Sara was talking to Colin, one of the younger wolves. Damn mixed Gym classes.

"Dude!" I heard her say, "Your epic!" she laughed. I grinned, but felt…jealousy? That she was talking to Colin and not me. Colin barked out a laugh. I walked over to them and Colin smiled at me then wiped the look from his face when he saw mine. Sara turned to me with a slight frown in her brow. She caught my look to Colin.

"This guy is awesome! He managed to beat me! And trust me, were I come from, I've made guys _cry_" She said. Strange. She was talking to me as if had been friends before. I like it.

Steve looked at me and I shrugged and turned to Colin.

"Where's Brady?" I asked.

"Um. Over there. See ya Sara!" He said with a wave and walked over to his friend.

"He's a nice kid" She muttered. She looked up at me and smiled. It made her look even more beautiful then she already is. Then the bell went.

"Wow. Quick lessons" She said.

"Yeah" We grabbed our bags and walked out of the gym, Jared, Jake and Quill catching up. Then we all saw one of the snobby girls, Bianca, yelling at Sara's friend.

"I would think that the new girl should have some sense" Bianca sneered.

Sara walked up to her, put a hand on Bianca's shoulder and sent her flying about ten feet away.

"Yes, and that's why your done talking to her" Sara said dangerously. Every one in hearing range turned to look at Sara.


	6. Flavour Enhancer

**DISLCAIMER! I DONT NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS YOU MAY RECOGNISE! But I do own Sara Celle and the plot line! :)**

**Seth's POV**

"Hell yeah! Ima dad!" Sara said happily and clapped me on the back and walk off after Celle.

"Did…She just say that…I'm confused" Quill said.

"Oh, my God! They are just like us!" Claire said happily. Kim and Nessie nodded happily.

"Ok…." Jared said with a roll of his eyes. Embry was looking at the spot the Sara and Celle had left from.

"Dude! Congratulations. You've imprinted!" I said softly. All my brothers and the girls turned to Embry. They gave him their congratulations.

"You did too" Embry said after. The boys looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. Leah was going to have my ass. I love her, she's my sister after all, but she _can _be a pain in the ass.

Sara and Celle came back in and squeezed back into their spots. Sara clapped her hands together.

"That was fun" She said with a smile.

We all went into our own convocations after that and I started with 20 questions. I want to know every thing about her.

"What's your favorite colour?" I asked her. She looked confused for a second then replied.

"Um…Black I guess… But that's not a colour, that's a shade…Um…Indigo or Violet purple"

"What's yours?" She asked in return

"Sandy brown" I said immediately. The colour of my fur when I'm a wolf. She nodded.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Every thing, besides eggplant, Brussels sprouts, lima beans, Twisties and crappy meat balls" I laughed.

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf" I froze.

"Wolf?" I asked. She nodded. "Yep. It's always been my favorite animal, ever since taking animal behaviour class at my old school"

"What's _your _favorite animal?" She asked. I smiled.

"The same. A wolf" She laughed. "Awesome"

"Favorite number?"

"20"

"TV show?" She thought for a second.

"True Blood" I frowned. I've never heard of that TV show before.

"True Blood is a TV show about vampires. The main character, Sookie, is a human who is telepathic, she can hear people's thoughts, and she is in love with this vampire named Bill and he loves her back and every thing, and in the first season, she leaves her for a couple days to go to this vampire court and he had to make this new vampire, so he does." Sara takes a breath and looks at me. "Continue"

"And any way, Sookie almost gets killed, by this guy called Rene, who hates vampires and 'fang-bangers' humans that get paid to you, know, have sex with vampires, and he killed three girls before and almost succeeds in killing Sookie, but Sookie's friend, Sam, who is a shape shifter, turns into this dog and he comes and helps her. And vampires can't come out into the sun, or they burn up, and Bill goes out into the sun and almost dies himself, but Sookie ends up killing Rene any way. Then right up in the last episode, the chick that Bill had turned into a vampire is sitting on his lounge and says 'Hello, daddy. Who's good to eat in this town' or something among those lines and shows her fangs then the Series finishes"

By this time, all the wolves and the girls were looking at Sara.

"But I think it's a load of bull shit. Vampires are _not _like that at all." She said venomsly. I know vampires aren't like that, but the story seems similar to Edward and Bella. Sorta. And I can tell that the others are thinking that as well.

The bell went and we all went to our classes. I wanted to follow Sara to her class. But I couldn't.

**xxxX~Xxxx**

We were all sitting in Sam's crampt kitchen, eating Emily's food. Sam was running late, so Emily started feeding us early. Kim, Claire and Nessie were eating with us with us.

That's when I heard a howl. Sam needed us. We guys all looked at each other and took off running, yelling our good byes to the girls. I ran into the forest and took of my shirt. My pants were next to come off. Then I fazed.

Suddenly, every thing was clearer. The scents in the air were sharper. And other voices came into my head.

_Sam. What's wrong? _Jacob asked. Sam answered him.

_Vampire…but…different _we heard him say in Jacobs head.

_What do you mean? _Quill said confused.

_Different smell, different looks…sort of…but it's inside a house. _Sam said impatiently. We all arrived at the house. It looked runned down, and was at the edge of the forest away from any other house for over a mile. The blood sucker suddenly appeared at the door, baring it's…_fangs?!_

_Fangs?! It had __**FANGS?! **_I yelled in my head.

_Shut up Seth! _Leah yelled back.

We then heard a rustle and we saw…

_SARA!_

The vampire's eyes widened then he hissed at her. Sara kept her eyes on him the whole time

"Bitch, this time you aint getting away!" She said menacingly. The vampire narrowed its eyes, and we moved closer. Sara seemed to notice us for the first time.

"No. This time, I'm going to kill you" The blood sucker laughed. It leaped, faster then any vampire I've ever seen and Sara ducked, but not before punching her hand up. The vampire screamed and was holding its chin when it landed. Sara had in her hand, a silver stake. The vampire removed a hand and looked at its blood.

"Bring it. I've taken down Strigoi faster and stronger then you" She hissed.

_What the hell? Should we leave or take it down? And what does she mean she has taken down more Strigoi faster and stronger? What the hell are Strigoi? _Embry asked.

_I don't know _Jake said.

_Leave it. She seems to know what she's doing. If she starts to have trouble, we will intervening _Sam said. We all agreed. Well, besides me.

_Let her do it _Jake murmured.

"You are an arrogant little Dhampir, aren't you? Look at you, you haven't even finished school and all ready and Un-promised Fighter. Pity that I'm going to have to kill you now." And the blood sucker crouched and leaped at her. Sara spun and kicked to Vampire in the stomach. It didn't do much, but we could tell it was a powerful kick. It distracted to vampire for a second and Sara went to stab it. It pierced its shoulder and the wound spurted blood

_Whoa. What the hell?! _Embry said awestrukk. The vampire screamed in pain and back handed Sara into a tree. She looked up dizzily as he looked down upon her. Then the vampire did some thing truly strange. It started to flap its arms around its head and dance around the place, as if it were trying to swat mosquitoes.

Sara got up shakily and went straight for the kill. She rammed the stake into its heart and the Strigoi stopped, looked down at the stake in its body and collapsed. Sara yanked the stake out and placed her fists at her temples.

"Go away, go away. I don't need you any more. Go_ away!" _She scrunched her eyes, and moaned. She took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her head-were it had hit on the tree. "Take that Bitch. That's for all the people you have killed"

She then turned to us and froze.

_We should leave _Embry suggested. Jake and Sam agreed. When I didn't move, Jake looked back at me.

_Seth?_

_I just want to stay here and make sure she's OK _I told him with out taking my eyes off her.

_You imprinted! _Leah shouted, outraged. We all winced.

_Yeah…_ I said and showed her when I first looked at her.

_Aww, man! That's not fair! My little brother imprinted before me! I'm never going to imprint _Leah said sadly.

_Little?! _I replied. Leah gave a mental eye roll.

Jake shook his head and they followed him.

"Ok…don't hurt me. I'm just going to back up slowly now" Sara said, walking back wards with her hands up. I wined and tried to make my self look small. She stopped.

"Are you…OK?" She asked and then she hit her head.

"Duh! It's a giant assed wolf. Animals can't talk Sara" I wined again. She hesitated, then walked slowly back towards me, with her hands out in a calming gesture. When I didn't move she walked over to me and touched my head. I leaned into he hands. She laughed nervously.

"Wow. Animals don't like me, but you're pretty cool" She told me. She started to scratch behind my ears.

"Why are you so big? I've never seen or heard of wolves the size of horses" She said, more to her self. She smiled and sat down. I then put my head in her lap and took a deep breath.

_She smells nice _I said dreamily. Embry snorted.

_What she smell like? _Quill asked.

_Like lemon and rosemary._

_Ha! She sounds like a flavor enhancer for a roast _Embry snickered.

_At least I know what my girl smells like _I retorted. Then I regretted my comment immediately.

_Sorry bro_

"I have to go now" She told me in a soft voice, distracting me from my mental conversation. I looked up at her and she smiled and petted my head once more. "Good bye. And don't eat the Strigoi. I could tell you and the rest of your wolf friends classed him as a threat. Who know what you'll get from it. It will just burn up when the sun rises." she moved back wards and gave a small wave and sunk back into the shadows.


	7. Family

**Sara's POV**

Holly shit! That was one mother fucker of a dog! And it let me touch it! I rubbed the back of my head again were the Strigoi back handed me into the tree. I opened the door to the little house Celle and I were renting.

"Celle?" I called out. Celle stuck her head out from the corner. Her face immediately brightened up into a breath taking smile.

"You're home! Did you kill it?" She asked. I nodded and rubbed my head again. Celle took the hint.

"Oh! You're hurt. Sit, I will help" I sat down at the kitchen table and she put her hands on me shoulders. I felt a little prickle as my wound healed.

I sighed in relief.

"Thanks" Celle patted my shoulders.

"Guess what" I said, taking off my boots.

"What?" Celle asked.

"It was the same Strigoi from Seattle. That and there were wolves the size of horses about to kill the thing as well. I actually touched one"

"Om, my God! Are you serious?" she practically screeched at me. I nodded.

"Yep. I'm going to bed now. Love you"

I walked slowly to my room. I was to exhausted, mentally, not physically, seeing as Celle healed me.

I thought of Celle's magic as I walked. She had the same magic as her mother, Vasilisa Dragomir, the 'last Dragomir' before Celle was born.

Celle has an elder brother called Kiran who had specialized in the same area as his father, Christian Ozera-now formally known as Christian Dragomir- fire. Celle and Lissa's magic is commonly know as Spirit, but is very rare within the Moroi culture. My Uncle Adrian is also a spirit user. Adrian isn't my _real _Uncle. He is my uncle by respect. He is also Celle's uncle by respect.

When I was 14, I was killed in a freak laboratory explosion. It just happens that Celle was also in that class and saved me. So now I was 'Shadow-Kissed' bound to her.

**XxX~XxX**

I woke up to the sound of the annoying beeping of an alarm clock. I groaned and flung my arm out towards the little clock. I started to smack the shit out of it.

"Shut up already!" I yelled. I heard my door open and the clock stopped its annoying screeching. Celle giggled.

"Gezz Sar. You can't even turn off an alarm clock. Come on, get up." She demanded.

"We got school!" she said happily. I rolled over and gave her a look. She laughed.

"Get out" I said sleepily. She patted my head before walking out of my small, bare room.

I sat up and stretched, before grabbing a pair of jeans and a grey thermal top (which showed my figure

:-])

I sleepily made my way over to the shower and washed my dark brown hair. I loved my hair. It's thick, but not to thick and in the sun light (and against black shirts) it has a red tinge, traits of my Scottish Grandmother. It came to around the middle of my back.

I gave it a quick blow dry and tied it up in a messy, but stylish bun and added a little of Celle's black mascara. When we were at Saint Vladimir's, I never had the time to put make up on. And really there was no need. It would have probably run down my face during trainings.

Celle knocked on the door.

"You ready? I made you some toast" her voice was muffled by the door.

"Yep" I opened the offending wooden door and smiled. I popped my toast in my mouth and Celle and I drove to school.


End file.
